


Familiar II

by SharkGirl



Series: SpooOooOOoooOoky (Writober 2016) [17]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Black Cat!Kuroo, Continuation, Day 17 - Face in the Mirror/Seeing is Believing, Face in the Mirror, Familiar!Kuroo, Gen, HBD Kenma!, Mages, Magic, Magic-Users, Sequel, Spooky, Writober 2016, mage!kenma, servitude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 21:52:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8302555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SharkGirl/pseuds/SharkGirl
Summary: How long had it been?  Years, surely.  Decades, maybe.  Time seemed to move strangely inside of the white mage’s cottage.  Written for Writober 2016Day 17 - Face in the Mirror/Seeing is Believing





	

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about calling this one "Weak Day" as a play on words, but...I went with the super creative title of "Familiar II" since this is a continuation of [Familiar](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8228837).
> 
> You all asked for more, so...here it is! I hope you like it!!  
> Also...HAPPY BIRTHDAY, KENMA!! I _just_ made it~
> 
> Un-beta'd. Please enjoy!

How long had it been?  Years, surely.  Decades, maybe.  Time seemed to move strangely inside of the white mage’s cottage.  The only glimpse Kuroo had at the passage of time was when they went out, which was rare. 

Even though he’d met Kenma at a regular inn with regular people, that had been an uncommon event for the rather hermit-like mage.

Kuroo’s old master had let him come and go as he pleased – for the most part.  He missed his nightly hunts – mice mostly, sometimes birds, occasionally fish…if he wanted to get his paws wet – and the way the wind felt against his fur or the sun felt on his skin.

Being trapped in the mage’s den was boring.  Plus, the roof was so low that he had to stay in his cat form most of the time to keep from bumping his head.

“What are _you_ staring at?” Kuroo glared at Hinagarasu, Kenma’s pet crow and resident stoolie.  Well, maybe not so much _that_  as he was a tattletale.  Kuroo couldn’t so much as flip through a spell book without the damn orange-feather-headed jerk squawking like the world was ending.

The baby crow never answered either.  It just always stared with unblinking eyes, ever seeing.  It was creepy.

Kuroo hopped down from the table and walked toward the backroom, stretching his legs as he did and flicking his tail when he saw the crow watching him. 

Kenma was locked up in his bedroom, refusing either of them entry.  It wasn’t unusual, but sometimes Kuroo longed for some human interaction.  A nice conversation or maybe a scratch behind the ears.

He crouched down low and then jumped up onto a vanity.  It was old, the white paint flaking off in places and the cushion of its seat worn and ripped on one side, some of the feathers sticking out.  He batted at a stray feather and then leapt onto the table to stare into the tarnished glass of the mirror.

“Wake up!” Kuroo called, drawing his ears back and flicking his tail impatiently. “C’mon!”

“Patience is a virtue, you know,” a voice said as the mirror fogged over, looking as if smoke was filling it from the inside.  Then, the billowing smoke cleared and revealed a face, pale and disembodied. “You rang?”

“Mirror, Mirror, on the wall, who’s the fairest-”

“Kuroo-san, I’m afraid I don’t have time for your foolishness.”

“Got somewhere else to be, Akaashi?” the cat hissed and then jumped back onto the stool, shifting into his human form. “Another mirror to haunt? Maybe spy on a certain warlock with an owl obsession?”

If faces in mirrors could blush, the other man surely would have.

“What is it?” he asked.

“Just looking for someone to talk to,” Kuroo admitted, picking up some clothes he’d discarded earlier and pulling them on. “It’s boring as hell here.”

“Oh, trust me,” Akaashi began, narrowing slate-gray eyes. “Hell is anything but boring.”

“Yeah, I suppose it’s been so long, I can’t remember,” the familiar sighed and then shook his head. “Anyway, what’s new?”

“Still cursed. Still trapped in the mirror realm. You?”

“Still bonded to an anti-social, introverted smart ass.” Kuroo laughed. “Speaking of, he’s been locked in his room for ages. Longer than normal.”

“Well, if I recall, it’s Kenma-san’s-” Akaashi stopped mid-sentence. “Never mind.”

“Oh, you’ve _got_ to tell me now.” Kuroo leaned forward, resting his elbows on the vanity.

“Well, you know how powerful Kenma-san is, yes?”

“Uh, yeah?” Kuroo presented his wrists, knowing the other couldn’t see his chains, but could certainly sense them.

“Well, one day a year, he becomes…weak.”

“Oh?” Kuroo raised his brows.  Maybe this was his chance.  He wasn’t sure how he’d missed it.  Kenma must have been hiding his weakness well.  But if he wasn’t at full power, perhaps Kuroo could finally…end their contract, as it were.

 He swished his tail from side to side, feeling a little giddy.

“He won’t let you in,” Akaashi warned. “And his watchbird won’t either.”

“Maybe I can persuade him?” he purred, stretching his long arms over his head and striking a pose. “Use my feline wiles.”

“I can guarantee it won’t work on him in his current form.” Akaashi rolled his eyes. “But I know better than to try and talk you out of it.” He nodded, as disembodied faces couldn’t wave. “Be careful, Kuroo-san.”

“Yeah, yeah.” Kuroo stood up and walked back into the main living area.

Hinagarasu was still seated on his perch, staring creepily forward like a possessed doll.

Kuroo crept by him, assuming he was asleep – it did sleep with its eyes open, right? – and made his way to Kenma’s room.  He knocked once and, of course, did not receive an answer.  He knocked again, a little louder and heard a muffled groan.

Ooh, perhaps this form was so weak, he couldn’t get out of bed?

Kuroo grinned.  He could practically taste his freedom.

He leaned forward to press his ear against the door and jumped back when it creaked open.

Kenma had left his door unlocked?!

This was Kuroo’s lucky day.

He pushed the door open the rest of the way and tiptoed into the mage’s room.  It was dark, but he was nocturnal and his eyes quickly adjusted.  He couldn’t find Kenma at first, but then spotted a lump under the quilts on the bed.

Kuroo rubbed his hands together evilly, imagining he looked quite cool while doing so.

He crept forward and threw the covers back, ready to strike, but he froze.  There, on the bed, was a small child.  The boy blinked open his eyes and turned to face him.  He was like a tiny Kenma, only, instead of having two-toned hair, it was all black.

Was this his weak form?

“Kuro?” The boy looked up at him with impossibly large golden eyes. “I’m still sleepy.” He rubbed an eye and reached for Kuroo’s sleeve. “Sleep with me?”

Kuroo weighed his options – freedom versus the gnawing guilt he’d feel for killing an innocent child – even if said innocent child was actually a half-a-millennium-old mage.

With an annoyed groan, Kuroo shifted back into his cat form, letting his clothes fall to the floor, and hopped onto the bed to cuddle up beside his tiny master.  He felt a small hand stroke his fur and he began purring.

“Goodnight, Kuro.”

“Goodnight, Kenma.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hehe, poor Kuroo~
> 
> Let me know what you think and hit me up on tumblr [@jubesy](http://jubesy.tumblr.com)!


End file.
